


Daughter of Earth and Sea

by Astr



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Harry's little girl grew up so fast, I just love these kids, Mentioned violence, Piracy, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: Harry Hook and Esmeralda had a daughter, and she grew up to be Daddy's Little Queen.





	Daughter of Earth and Sea

The door to Harry’s Pub flies open and the owners look up, a middle aged couple with nearly matching salt-and-pepper hair and eyes two different shades of green but commanding equal attention. In the doorway stands a truly massive man, rough and dark where he isn’t sunburned. He glares through the dining area and into the small pool hall. Seeing it empty, he lumbers forward towards a corner into a chair nearly as massive as he is.

His angry demeanor vanishes into something quite pleasant, actually, and the woman in the couple all but flies into a frenzy to make some beverages as the man pulls a table and two chairs over, flipping the sign on his pub to “CLOSED.”

“Grim, it’s been days, how are ye doing?” The owner-man asks with a warm smile, settling himself carefully down into one of the chairs as his wife places their drinks on the table and takes the other.

The massive man - Grim - smiles and thanks her, taking a sip of his tea (extra honey, she remembered) and sighs wearily.

“M’wife is comin’ home,” he murmurs, voice small for such a large body.

“What?? Mara’s coming?” The woman asks, astonished, trading glances with her husband.

Grim nods and smiles gently.

“‘Bout time too. I miss her.” He confirms.

The owner can’t believe his ears. Mara’s coming home! She’s been gone so long…

“How long will she stay, do ye know?” he can’t help asking.

“Till the sea calls ‘er out again, I wager,” Grim answers softly, and the man nods. He understands well the call of the water, the song of the sirens below. He’d be out there now if he felt he could. Maybe Mara would let them sail a bit with her, just a day or two. Maybe.

The woman smiles and squeezes his leg gently.

“Our girl’s coming… I should make sure I have the things for her favourite dinner,” she announces, and pulls a purple shawl over her shoulders, obscuring her face slightly as she goes to brave the markets.

 

Grim sighs and shakes his head.

“How’s yer wife, Harry?” He asks the owner - Harry.

“Esmeralda’s fine. Restless, needs to dance again,” Harry answers softly, “but she’s doing well. Misses our girl. So proud though. She did what she always promised…” he adds with a warm smile.

 

The two men talk for hours, and Esmeralda joins in when they return. Finally, when the clock strikes one in the morning, a mist suddenly rolls into the dock. The town goes silent and the doors swing wide again, and heavy boots stomp into the pub.

The doors close again and as the mist subsides a woman stands, tall and proud. She’s amazonian, honestly, dark skin and thick black curls cascading down her back. Her breasts are bare, as is most of her skin, but she feels no shame and the three in front of her don’t either. This is her way, and only fools dare to comment on it. This is the Queen of the Pirates.

“Grim!” The Queen exclaims, running and leaping into his arms. She is tall but with him, she gets to be small, not a fierce, bloodthirsty warrioress but a wife, doting and beloved. Grim is weeping silently and he holds her tightly, kissing her with all the love in his massive heart. He hasn’t seen her in nearly two years and he wastes no time in showing her how deeply he feels for her.

Harry clears his throat and she gasps, spring-boarding off her husband and into the older man’s arms. Harry catches her easily, his old bones still plenty able to hold his daughter. She smells of the sea, but also of earth, lush foliage, much like her mother.

“Daddy,” she sighs, exhausted from the journey home from dangers untold.

 

Beyond these walls, she is the Scarlet Hook, Queen of all pirates and protector of the meek. No one dares cross her and lives to talk about it. In her short 21 years, Scarlet has brought her reputation from mere sea-royalty, the daughter of the famed Harry Hook, to beyond her father’s wildest aspiration. When her father died, she vowed to avenge him, to bring the Hook name all the fame and fear it deserved. She succeeded. She slayed those who had orchestrated her father’s demise, and rose through the ranks of notoriety to become who she is now.

No one will ever forget the Hook name. Not only for her fierceness, but also her compassion.

Every pirate has a code of ethics. In that code, it states that any woman, child, or needing person caught up in their nastiness, or found aboard an enemy vessel is to be sent to Scarlet Hook, and she will allow passage through her territory. She places the lost and hurt somewhere that will care for them, with kindness and mercy. Pirates fear her, to be sure, but also respect her. Her father taught her that you cannot gain the crown of the sea by blood alone. She knows now what that means.

 

Inside the pub, on the small island, however, she is merely Mara. A kind girl with a warm heart. She helped raise many of the smaller children, always has time to help others. The people of the island love their Pirate Queen, and no one would ever betray her here.

She is Grim’s wife, having met him on one of her many adventures. He had been imprisoned aboard the ship of a fierce bloodmonger, hoping to use him for horrible things. She freed him, and in return he gave himself to her. They sailed together for a time, until he found that he preferred living a simple, domestic life.

They sail occasionally today, when she has a small voyage or needs him for a special job. He’s quick on his feet and despite his massive size and sheer brute strength, Grim is easily the best lockpick and herbalist she’s ever known. His poultices can heal nearly any nonfatal wound, and no door or chest has been able to best him yet. He’s useful abroad to be certain, but she respects his love for her home as well, and knows he is far more helpful there. Between him and her parents, she knows her island is safe.

Here, she is also the daughter not of Harry Hook the legendary and presumed-dead pirate, but Harry the man, who owns the pub and loves his family with a fierceness that can’t be tamed. Her mother is Esmeralda, former queen in her own right of the Court of Miracles, now content to live peacefully on the island, caring for the less fortunate that Mara sends her way.

 

Here she is home.

 

Until the sea calls, and the Queen sails again.


End file.
